[unreadable] This application is a supplement to the recently funded COBRE grant P20 RR017698 (Center for Colon Cancer Research). The grant supports the combined efforts of a number of investigators who have merged their collective expertise in formation of a multidisciplinary research group studying the biology, the prevention, and the therapy of colorectal cancer. The COBRE program has three primary goals. The first goal is to conduct research on specific molecular, biochemical, genetic, and lifestyle factors that impact upon colorectal cancer through support of four projects led by promising young faculty (the target investigators). The second goal is to maintain core facilities that provide state-of-the-art technical capabilities to these faculty. The third goal is to recruit to the Center ten new faculty having research interests around the iproblem of colorectal cancer. In order to accomplish these goals, it is necessary to enhance and/or update ithe major equipment available to the investigators. The current supplemental application requests funds to enhance three of the core faciitiies and to purchase equipment for one of the target investigators. The request includes: (1.) a confocal laser scanning microscope system for the Histology/Imaging Core Facility; (2.) upgrades of computer resources and peripherals for the collection, processing, management, and analysis of data by the Biometry Core Facility; (3.) a fluorescent dissecting stereo-microscope and a multi-viewing microscope adapter for the Pathology Core Facility; and (4.) a multi-functional thermal cycler with in situ PCR hybridization and 38-well DNA microarray capabilities for Dr. Stephanie Muga, the target investigator for COBRE Project 3. Such enhancements of major equipment in the Center for Colon Cancer Research will enable current and future investigators within the COBRE program, and at the University of South Carolina, to maintain their research at the absolute cutting edge of their respective subdisciplines. [unreadable] [unreadable]